


Mistakes Revisited

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Hunting Season [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, M/M, staci makes poor decisions, stop letting unsettling killers into your house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Jacob Seed makes a house call.





	Mistakes Revisited

These over-night shifts were the worst. Pratt hated getting off work at nine in the morning. Everyone else was just getting up, but he'd been awake since last night and now wanted to eat an entire extra-large supreme pizza and also go back to sleep. To add to his suffering the pizza place didn't open until two. 

He crumpled up the bag of fritos he'd been eating, shoving it in the cupholder as he turned down the street towards his duplex. His bright red Pygmalion was not only highly visible, but could be heard for miles. None of his neighbors had ever complained to his face about his loud car as he left for work in the middle of the night and woke up everyone in the neighborhood. Not that he would have cared if they had, what were they going to do? Call the cops and put in a noise complaint?

He was operating on auto pilot. The same street he'd turned down hundreds of times until he barely even noticed his surroundings anymore. Always the same, nothing new.

Well that was odd. 

He pulled into his shared driveway, parking next to a beat up white truck. He was pretty sure his neighbors had already left for the winter, heading out to their Florida home before the snow fell. He didn't talk to them much, but they didn't seem like truck people, especially not this piece of crap.

Heading towards his front door he hesitated, something in the back of the truck catching his eye. There was a bag back there, canvas and dusky green, slouched against the back window with something thin and long in it.

As he got closer he realized there were two of them. Two identical army duffel bags.

Pratt's heart skipped a beat as he went around to the back to look at the license plate. It couldn't be. 

Georgia.

Oh no. No no no. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

With his hand hovering around his sidearm he tested his front door finding it still locked. The windows looked intact as well. Maybe it was a coincidence. 

There was a scraping sound that seemed to be coming from the side of the house and Pratt pulled his pistol out, debating if he should call for backup. No, that was stupid. He could handle this.

He only got a few feet towards the back yard before a big white shepherd came darting around the corner, trotting towards him and making happy yodeling sounds.

"Where are you getting off to?"

All the color drained from Pratt's skin, standing there frozen as the dog leapt onto him and licked his face. Its paws were bloody and it left gory marks down Pratt's uniform. As if that wasn't alarming enough there was that voice; unmistakable in how it spoke, low and controlled with a deadly edge.

"Ah. Deputy. Welcome home."

Pratt nearly shot him as he came around the corner, a huge man with a fringe of ginger hair who was cleaning his bloody hands off on a towel. Jacob Seed. Why was he here? Where had he been for the past year? Pratt's brain couldn't even begin to process the blood right now.

The dog was still jumping around excitedly and Pratt absently put a hand on its head, not lowering the gun.

"What the fuck did you do to my dog?" Pratt's voice was a gruff growl in contrast with how contained Jacob was. Every line of his body screaming that he was a hairs breadth away from opening fire. 

"Nothing. We went for a hunt. I think he likes me." Jacob didn't seem to notice that he had a gun pointed right at him, inclining his head towards the yard. "Come on back."

Caught off guard by his casual response, Pratt stood there stupidly while Jacob headed behind the house. Eventually he tucked his gun away, leaving the strap undone so he could grab it again at a moments notice. He knelt down, running his hands all over the dogs body and looking for any injuries. But he seemed to be fine, and just as excited to see Pratt as he was every day. Jacob hadn't hurt him, which meant the blood had come from something else.

Now he was really considering calling in backup, the only thing stopping him was how he'd explain this. _Remember that guy from last year that made everyone uncomfortable and we're pretty sure is a serial killer? Well I hooked up with him during a blizzard and now he's back and at my house. Do something about it._

Pratt took a deep breath. He was an officer of the law, and he could deal with this. 

Mentally preparing himself to see a bunch of dead bodies he followed Jacob into his backyard where there was, unsurprisingly, a corpse. 

Fortunately it belonged to a deer that was already mostly butchered, the skin draped over his deck railing and chunks of meat in a big bowl that he recognized as the one he normally made popcorn in.

"Did you break into my house?"

"I didn't break in. Your sliding glass door was unlocked and your dog looked like he wanted to come out." Jacob picked up a curved knife that must have been incredibly sharp as Pratt could barely hear it as he sliced through the meat of the deer's thigh.

"Why.. what are you.. Why is there a dead deer on my deck?"

"Dinner. Thought I'd come say hello. I'm just passing through this time so you won't have to worry about any blizzards." Jacob's smile was somehow more disturbing now that it was aimed towards a gutted animal. 

"That's still breaking in." Pratt's brain was a few seconds behind, having trouble processing what he was seeing.

"Am I under arrest?" Jacob's eyes flicked over to him, his eyes sparkling intently.

Pratt didn't answer, taking a few hesitant steps closer. The dog licked his hand and he finally seemed to snap out of it, storming over to stand in front of Jacob. "You show up here after a year, break into my house, let my dog out and now you're butchering a deer on my deck?"

Jacob looked up at him calmly, rivulets of blood dripping down the hand holding the knife. "That sounds about right, yeah."

Pratt was reaching a level of furious where none of his words would form properly, his jaw setting and his eyes hardening.

"I noticed you named the dog after me. That an insult or a compliment?"

"You can't just... do all this!"

"You sure about that Peaches? Seems to me I did do all this." He nodded towards one of the patio chairs. "Go sit down and relax. Everything here is fine."

"How is this fine?" He was nearly wailing, but he went and dropped into the chair not even realizing he'd done it until he was already sitting down. The dog jumped onto his lap, tail wagging happily as the huge animal tried to pretend it was a Pomeranian.

"Well assuming your barbecue over there has any propane there's going to be dinner later. And I took your dog for a walk so you don't have to." He continued carving up meat with infuriating calmness. "You're home earlier than I expected or I'd have given him a bath too. How old is he?"

"Six months."

"That explains why he's all ears and paws. Gonna be huge when he's full grown." Jacob laughed a little to himself. "Missed me so much you went and got a dog and named it after me? I must have left quite an impression."

Pratt flushed, glad the dog was on his lap so he could hide behind him. "No. And his name is Jake not Jacob."

"And he's dumb as bricks, so honestly I should be offended."

"Hey! Fuck you. He's fine." Immediately on the defensive where his dog was concerned.

Jacob hummed knowingly, finishing up his carving and setting the meat to the side. "You don't seem the type to want to have antlers on your wall, shame, this is a nice one. I'll be back."

Glaring out from behind a mass of white fluff, Pratt watched as Jacob effortlessly heaved the skeletal remains of the deer over his shoulders and headed into the woods behind the house to dispose of it.

Jake gave a little whine as he left, dropping his head onto his paws.

"Traitor. Why'd you let him in? Some guard dog you are." Pratt scratched the dog's ears, trying to figure out what he was going to do at this point.

He didn't have any answers by the time Jacob came back, having rejected his first idea which was to hide in the house and close the blinds and hope Jacob went away. But he didn't doubt for a second that if he did that he'd open a closet and find him casually standing in it having crawled through the ventilation or something equally insane. 

"You always work these odd shifts?" Jacob went over to his garden hose, turning it on and starting to rinse off the deck.

Grabbing onto Jake's collar to keep him from bolting, Pratt was nearly dragged off the deck as the dog eagerly went to attack the stream of water. "This week. I'm filling in for Rook who's on vacation. He's back tomorrow though."

So Pratt could finally get some decent sleep. Or that had been the plan anyway, until Jacob had shown up and gotten blood all over everywhere and turned the day upside down.

"Oh, so you're free for a few days then?" Jacob turned a grin to him, playfully spraying the water near Jake who tried fruitlessly to bite it.

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

Dropping the hose, Jacob came over to Jake, running a wet towel over his paws and cleaning off the blood. Somehow he managed to loom over Pratt as well, his crotch right near his face. "We had some fun last time I was around didn't we?"

"I.. yes. But this is.." He gestured all around them. 

Jacob smiled, something a little more genuine as if pleased with the revelation he'd read Pratt correctly. "I wasn't expecting you to show up at nine in the morning. I thought I'd gotten here right after you left and had plenty of time to clean up."

Pratt's anger faded a little but didn't dissipate entirely. This whole situation was a lot to take in. "You let my dog out."

"I wasn't gonna let him run off." Jacob tossed the bloody towel over the railing, leaning against it to watch Pratt sit there fuming with a fifty pound dog in his lap. "Any other accusations you want to level at me?"

Pratt got to his feet, letting Jake go wrestle with the hose. "You can't just show up here out of the blue and expect me to be happy about it!"

Tilting his head slightly, Jacob's eyes faltered for the first time, looking down briefly before returning to Pratt's face, "No?"

"No!" Pratt resisted the urge to stand on his tiptoes so he'd be taller. Wouldn't be enough to be face to face with Jacob, but he'd feel less like a puppy yelling at a full grown wolf. "You.. Why are you here?!"

Jacob paused before responding, looking confused for a brief second before his face returned to its normal emotionless state. "If you don't want me here, I can leave. Say the word, and I'll let you and your dog get back to your lives."

Pratt deflated, seeing the cracks in Jacob's calm, collected exterior where he honestly didn't seem to understand what Pratt was so mad about. He looked away from Jacob, running both hands through his hair and watching Jake proudly trot around with the hose in his mouth. "At least take a shower first. You'll get blood all over your truck."

Jacob smiled again, slightly less deranged looking than it had been, "That's kind of you Peaches."

"And stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say Deputy Pratt."

\---

The couch dipped and Pratt startled awake. He hadn't even felt himself nodding off, having sat down on the couch after pacing around his living room to think while Jacob was in the shower. Jacob had brought in his duffel bags, being very careful to not let Pratt see what was in them and disappeared into the bathroom.

Which was another level of awkwardness since the only shower was attached to his bedroom. Pratt had not been expecting company and his room was a mess of dirty laundry on the floor, underwear tossed wherever, and a garbage can overflowing with chip bags and wrappers from fast food places. Jake's bed was in the middle of the floor surrounded by various toys strewn about like landmines.

Pratt had left him in there, going downstairs to feed Jake and figure out how to get Jacob out of his house without him murdering anything else. He felt like he had just sat down when suddenly he was darting to his feet and stumbling while he tried to snap out of his exhausted haze.

"Hey now, it's just me." Jacob was sitting near him on the couch, his smug smile firmly in place. He was wearing clean clothes, but apparently he had multiple sets of the same outfit because that sure looked like the same ratty grey shirt, army jacket and jeans. Pratt only knew it wasn't because this one wasn't soaked with blood.

"Yeah that's the problem." Pratt rubbed his itchy eyes, tired and cranky and hungry. "Why are you here?"

Jacob leaned forward, rolling a sock onto his thumbs to slide his foot into it. "Wanted to see you for a bit."

Somehow Jacob was managing to make putting on socks weirdly disturbing. The way every movement he made was purposeful and controlled, warning that at any moment he might snap into a flurry of violence. 

"What am I your Montana booty call now?"

Jacob paused, eyes sliding over to Pratt. "I wouldn't put it like that."

"You could at least call me before you show up with dead animals." And give him a chance to check their files for local murders to see if Jacob had an alibi for any of them.

"I'm not going to do that. I like being off the grid."

"You don't have a phone?" Pratt's face held all the horror of a twenty-six year old confronted with someone who wasn't jacked into the internet constantly.

"I have one for work. But it's not for personal calls."

"Work." Pratt hesitated because he really didn't want to know. He didn't. But curiosity got the better of him. "What do you do?"

"I'm a private contractor." Jacob's smile would have sent chills down the spine of the most hardened criminal. 

It took a while for Pratt to find his voice again, "Right."

Fortunately Jake broke the tension by padding over and presenting Jacob with a pinecone.

"Thanks buddy." Jacob reached out to stroke the dog's ears. The first time he'd seemed like a normal human in the past few hours. "Is he a husky? I've never seen one all white like this."

"He's some sort of German shepherd mix. A guy in Idaho had a litter of white puppies I saw on Craigslist one day." Pratt's voice softened, fondly stroking Jake's back when the giant dog jumped onto the couch and put his head in Pratt's lap, tail lashing Jacob's leg. "Now that we've hired a few more people I'm not working ten days straight anymore and have time for a dog."

"Speaking of, you need to get some sleep? You look like you're about to pass out again."

"No. I'm fine." He picked up a tire shaped dog toy and tossed it for Jake to chase. "Been a long shift of paperwork."

"Being a deputy that exciting is it?"

"Sometimes it is." Rarely it was exciting, mostly it was mundane calls about drunk neighbors or DUI's or car accidents. If he was honest with himself about half his time was spent catching Pokemon or playing match three games on his phone. 

He fell silent, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. He really was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep right now. Maybe he was overthinking this. Jacob had said he was stopping by before going somewhere else which meant he had someplace to go. Or someone to kill. He rubbed his palms into his eyes, trying to stamp down the rational part of his brain that was ringing every single alarm bell in his mind when it came to thinking about Jacob.

He leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He just needed to stop being intimidated by him and tell Jacob to leave. If he wanted him to leave anyway. He was pretty sure he did, but now that the shock of finding him butchering something was wearing off, it wasn't so bad having him around.

Which was a good thing because laying back against the couch was not a great position for an exhausted person to be in if they were trying to stay awake.

"Alright Peaches. Time to get some sleep." Jacob stooped and got his arms under Pratt, picking him up and carrying him upstairs.

"Wh--? What are you doing? Put me down!" Pratt shoved at Jacob's chest as he headed for the bedroom. 

"I will. In your bed." Jacob ignored Pratt's sullen protests and headed up the stairs. If Pratt wanted to actually struggle and attack him he could, he was strong enough to break free - yet he didn't seem to be doing that.

He set Pratt on the lumpy unmade bed, pulling several pairs of underwear out from between the sheets and tossing them on the floor. "Why are these all in your bed?"

Pratt squirmed, tugging the sheet out from where it was bunched up underneath him. "I sometimes take them off in the middle of the night."

He looked faintly embarrassed as Jacob pulled a shiny red pair out and smiled. "Knew it."

"Shut up."

Jacob pushed him down, sliding to the other end of the bed and unlacing Pratt's boots. "Bet you look real nice in them."

Face flushed, Pratt didn't respond letting Jacob slide his shoes off and then watching as he stood up to make the bed around him.

"Still can't get over how big this bed is." Jacob shook the comforter out and let it fall gently over Pratt.

"You weren't complaining last time you were here."

"I'm not complaining. Seems like a lot for one person is all."

Pratt paused, struggling to take his belt off while laying down. "You been driving all night?"

"From Rapid City."

"Jacob that's .. twelve hours away."

"Sounds about right. I was planning to sleep in my truck before you got home from work."

"Oh." Pratt slid out of his deputy shirt, carefully undoing his badge and putting it in a wooden tray on the side table.

"Sleep." Jacob turned to head back downstairs, "I'll wake you up before I start grilling."

"Do you.. are you tired?"

"Not too bad. Just getting my second wind."

Pratt was fighting a losing battle with his common sense, flipping the other side of the covers up and patting the mattress, "Here. Get some rest."

"You sure?"

"No. So come lay down before I change my mind."

Jacob chuckled, turning the light off and tossing his jacket over the mostly empty laundry basket, "Alright."

Pratt closed his eyes and curled up, trying his best to ignore the shifting mattress as Jacob laid down. Forcing himself to not pay attention to the soft tinkling of Jacob's dog tags as he got comfortable. 

Nope. This wasn't happening. Pratt was taking a nap. Nothing more. 

"Night Peaches."

Pratt sighed, Jacob ruining his internal argument with himself. "Goodnight."

\---

Jake's howls reverberated through the house, reaching a decibel that wasn't intended for inside use. 

"It's the middle of the night Jake. Go'way."

The groan next to him had Pratt jolting out of bed realizing two things: firstly that it was mid afternoon, and secondly that Jacob was in bed with him. 

Right. It all crashed back to him and now he was the one groaning.

"He need to go out?" Unperturbed Jacob stretched and got to his feet. "I've got it."

Pratt sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Jacob head downstairs, whistling lowly as Jake trotted after him. As soon as Jacob opened the slider and went outside with the dog, Pratt flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was actually thankful for the reprieve so he could think without Jacob doing something unsettling. 

He looked at his phone, three pm. He'd planned to come home, eat something and then sleep until seven and deal with his fucked up sleep schedule tomorrow. But now he'd had a five hour nap and no food. So he was starving and disoriented. He almost wanted to go back to sleep and try to figure this out in the morning.

But that was putting off the inevitable. And as much as he wanted to run and ignore his problems, he knew Jacob would chase him. Or hunt him or some other equally creepy way to put it. 

Standing up he went to the railing of his loft bedroom, watching through the glass door as Jacob tossed a rope toy for Jake to chase and bring back to him. Granted Jake didn't really understand the concept and thought the idea was to run at Jacob full speed and try to dump the toy directly into his mouth after each toss. 

As much as he hated to admit it, and would never say out loud, Jacob was right: his dog was dumb as bricks. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to be rational. Jacob had said he was on his way somewhere else, and assuming he wasn't lying that meant he wasn't planning on being there all winter or anything. Alright, deal with it until dinner and then see him on his way.

Though Jacob was already here, he might as well get laid.

No. No no no. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was too old to be thinking with his dick. Grumbling to himself he kicked his pants off to pull on his lounge pants and a t-shirt, going downstairs to make himself some coffee. 

"Want a cup?" Pratt didn't know all that much about Jacob, but he did know he was far more agreeable after his morning coffee. Or in this case afternoon coffee.

"That'd be great." Jacob closed the slider behind him, rubbing his chest that was probably covered with bruises from an over active dog jumping all over him. 

Pratt waited for the reassuring gurgle of the coffee maker with his hands tucked in the pockets of his sweat pants, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jacob sat back down on the couch, casually comfortable in Pratt's house.

"Your dog ain't much for fetch."

"He's young, he doesn't know yet." Excuses, Jake knew two tricks and one was dancing for treats. "I'm surprised he didn't scare every animal for ten miles when you took him out for that deer."

"He did. Also tried to jump in the lake before I grabbed him. Saved you from that wet dog smell. You're welcome."

Pratt snorted, he wasn't going to be grateful since the dog wouldn't have been bounding into lakes if a certain someone hadn't let him out of the house in the first place. Grabbing two steaming mugs he sat on the opposite end of the couch from Jacob, taking a nice warming sip. Come on coffee, calm his nerves and get him through this.

Wrapping his hand around the mug rather than the handle, Jacob held it easily, almost as if he couldn't feel the scalding heat of what was contained within. He relaxed into the couch, perfectly at ease in a way that instantly made Pratt irritated.

"Where'd you say you were going after this?"

"I didn't."

Pratt narrowed his eyes over the edge of his mug.

"Reno, Nevada." Smirking at Pratt's obvious frustration he continued, "Want to know what I'm doing there, officer?"

"No."

Draining the rest of his coffee in one go, Jacob set the empty mug on the coffee table, leaning back and rubbing his chest again.

"He get you good?"

"Think so. I've had worse."

Pratt set his coffee down, scooching closer to Jacob, "Lemme see."

Very deliberately Jacob shed his jacket, pulling his shirt up to show the fresh claw marks and bruises across his chest.

In no way did Pratt's eyes follow his every movement hungrily, his fingers nearly twitching to pull that shirt all the way off him. He shook his head, reaching out to run his fingers over Jacob's chest. "Can barely even see it with all this other shit you've got going on."

"Lucky I can't feel it neither." Jacob's hand came up to rest on Pratt's thigh, thumb rubbing against the fabric of his sweats. 

Pratt hesitated, fingers resting against Jacob's skin, feeling the hairs under his fingers. 

Ah fuck it.

He leaned in to kiss him, his palms flat against Jacob's chest. Jacob's hands came up to Pratt's hips, pulling him even closer and eagerly returning the kiss. Coming up for air he pulled Jacob's shirt all the way off, getting temporarily tangled in his dog tags before tossing it to the side. He groaned as Jacob tugged his sweatpants down, running his hands along his length. 

"Guess you were excited to see me." Jacob ran a finger along the head of Pratt's cock, rubbing pre-cum between his fingers.

"Oh shut up." Pratt kissed him again to get him to stop talking. He was straddling him now, pushing Jacob flat on his back against the couch cushions.

Jacob let himself be pushed into the couch, running his hands all across Pratt's back as the man climbed on top of him. He slid his hands into Pratt's shirt, pulling it up over his head and dropping it off the side of the couch. He eagerly grabbed at Pratt's ass, pulling him even further up his chest so he could reach him with his mouth.

But they both pulled away as there was a sudden loud growl right near the couch. Jake had pounced on Pratt's shirt, taking it in his teeth and shaking it to kill it. He put one paw on it, pulling back and starting to shred the fabric into tiny bits.

"Jake.. go.. go get on your bed." He snapped and pointed at the dog bed, looking the picture of intimidation as he crouched shirtless over Jacob with his dick hanging out the waistband of his pants.

Jacob actually laughed, and not the sinister, disturbing chuckle he usually gave, but genuine laughter as he ran his hands along Pratt's skin. "Sorry about that."

The shirt was done for. Jake obediently went to his bed, bringing the shirt bits with him to chew on. 

"Least he listens to you."

"More than you do." Pratt sighed, he'd liked that shirt.

"Try me."

Oh that was new. Pratt perked up, his face getting something close to Jacob's standard smug expression. "Bed. Now."

Jacob gave Pratt a toothy smile, playfully flicking his dick before tucking Pratt back into his pants and struggling out from beneath him.

Pratt didn't move, forcing Jacob to crawl off the couch from where he was straddling him, watching him stretch and head up the stairs.

"You coming? Or am I doing this myself?"

Cock giving a painful twinge, Pratt almost didn't respond, brain immediately picturing what Jacob would look like jacking off himself on his bed. As alluring as that mental image was, Pratt wasn't about to not be a part of this and he stalked up the stairs after him, aggressively shoving Jacob down onto the bed and working his pants off.

"That how--"

He didn't get to finish as Pratt smushed his palm into Jacob's face, "Don't talk. Just shut up. Or I'm going to gag you, I'm sure you have one in those bags of yours."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up at that, but he stayed quiet, tilting his hips to help Pratt tug off his pants. 

"Good." 

He finished stripping Jacob down, running his fingers along all the exposed scars on Jacob's chest. "Looks like this hurt."

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"No. Keep quiet." Pratt started to stroke him, laying to the side and enjoying the warmth of skin on skin contact. 

Eyes closed, Jacob wrapped an arm around Pratt to keep him close, thrusting a little into his hand with each stroke. Eventually he pulled him down into a kiss, sliding his hands into Pratt's waistband and shoving his pants off his hips. 

Hint taken, Pratt leaned over him to pull the drawer of the sidetable open, blindly digging around for the lube. Jacob chuckled and started to say something, but swallowed it when Pratt glared at him. 

It was a little surprising that Jacob was actually being quiet, and letting Pratt do what he wanted with him. He seemed like the kind of person who couldn't stand not being in control and was going to shove Pratt down and go to town on him just to be dominant. But he laid there submissively while Pratt pushed his legs apart and pressed his fingers to his ass. 

There was a soft grunt as Pratt started to work him open, his eyes closed and one hand coming up to rest against Pratt's back. Watching his face, Pratt tried to judge if he should go faster? Slower? Add another finger? But Jacob wasn't giving him a lot to go on, even when he curled his fingers forward he barely twitched, let alone gasped in pleasure or something like what Pratt expected.

Pratt added more lube and slid another finger in, leaning down to slide his mouth over Jacob's dick. Ah, that got a reaction, Jacob digging his hand into Pratt's side hard. Not much else though, and Jacob had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Pratt start to worry that maybe something was wrong with his technique.

Eventually he pulled off him, coating himself with lube and shifting around to settle between Jacob's legs. Maybe that would work a little better.

Or that had been the idea anyway. As soon as he started to change position to kneel between Jacob's legs, Jacob struck out with his forearm, knocking Pratt down onto his back. He barely got out a yelp of surprise before Jacob had backed off, chest heaving and looking away. Pratt laid there, crumpled onto the bed and staring in shock. 

Jacob ran a hand down his face, eyes flicking back to Pratt. "Sorry Peaches. I.. hn."

"What'd I do?" Pratt backed away, suddenly scared. "I didn't mean to. We don't have to do anything."

"Calm down. It ain't you." Jacob sat up, reaching out for Pratt who looked like he was going to have a breakdown right there. "You didn't do anything. C'mere."

Pratt was stiff and very obviously upset as Jacob gathered him up and brought him to his chest, one hand stroking his hair. It took a while for him to wrap his arms around Jacob, almost afraid to even touch him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You're fine." Jacob's voice was very low, arms tight against Pratt. He shifted around, pulling Pratt to his front and spreading his legs so Pratt could kneel there. 

But the mood had been killed and Pratt was almost trembling, horrified that he might have misread the situation and was about to do something terrible. "I.. I didn't mean..."

"Hey hey. Stop that. You didn't do anything, that's just an instinct." Jacob pulled back so he could look at Pratt, eyes strangely soft. "Come on, I'm not even supposed to be talking right now."

Pratt managed a small smile, "Knew you couldn't take orders."

"I'm out of practice, the military was a long, long time ago." He settled back against the wall with Pratt on top of him. "Let's try that again shall we? With me not talking and not attacking you when you're getting to the good parts."

"We don't have to. I like this too. This is good." He butted his head up underneath Jacob's chin, snuggling against him. 

"I didn't drive twelve hours for you to just lay on me." 

"I wouldn't mind. You're real good at keeping me warm." Pratt smiled, kissing at Jacob's neck.

"Got some better ways to warm you up." He pulled Pratt off him so he could kiss him again, hands reaching down to grab at his ass and make him squawk. 

Pratt was real easy to wind up again; a few strokes from Jacob, some roving hands, and he was all raring to go. "Tell me what you like so I don't fuck this up again."

"You didn't fuck anything up." Jacob brought his knees up to press against Pratt's side. "Thought you wanted me to be quiet?"

"Not if that means you let me do things you don't want me to do." Pratt had a quiet intensity about him, his hands planted on Jacob's chest and refusing to move until he got an answer.

Sighing, Jacob reached up to play with Pratt's hair, looking elsewhere and thinking. "Go slow. Haven't done this in a while."

"Saving yourself for me from last year?"

"Something like that." Jacob grinned and pulled Pratt in close, giving a small gasp as Pratt forced his fingers into his ass again. "We already did that part, Peaches."

"Mmhmm. Making sure you're good and ready. And stop talking now." 

"My lips are sealed." He ran his hands all along Pratt's sides, keeping his eyes open so he could watch him. 

Pratt carefully pulled his fingers free, lining himself up and trying to be as gentle as he could as he slid inside. He made a soft sound and leaned his head against Jacob's chest, he was still incredibly tight and Pratt was enjoying the sensation.

Bringing his knees up to press against Pratt's sides, Jacob dug his fingers into Pratt's skin, a small huff of breath leaving him as Pratt started to move. He arched into it, keeping his arms around Pratt so he couldn't get away.

Eyes flicking to Jacob's face occasionally, Pratt set a slow steady pace, hands against the bed on either side of Jacob's head. He groaned as Jacob latched onto his hair, tilting his head for an aggressive kiss, more teeth than tongue. Pratt gave a sharp thrust, startling out something resembling a moan from Jacob. 

"That's better. More noises like that, less words." Pratt gave a cocky smile as he sped up, enjoying every sound that Jacob couldn't muffle down.

Jacob chuckled low in his chest, finally seeming to actually relax, digging his heels into the back of Pratt's thighs. He had his mouth partly open, panting as he was jostled around on the bed. 

Oh Pratt liked that look, that was a good look. He paused to lean forward, eagerly sliding his tongue between those parted lips. Jacob kissed him back, but only for a moment, pulling off and digging his fingers in to get him to start moving again.

"Need something?" 

"You're such a little shit Pratt."

"Hush." Pratt started to move again, breath coming short as he reached down to stroke Jacob. "You love it."

With a roll of his eyes, Jacob dragged him down for more kissing. He wasn't exceptionally flexible, and even if he had been his thighs were so big he might have crushed Pratt if he did too much moving. But he rocked back a bit, tilting his hips up for Prat to be in a better position and being instantly rewarded with Pratt gasping and getting off tempo in his thrusts. 

It didn't take too long for Jacob to finish, he didn't have much stamina and Pratt was better at working him than he'd ever admit. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Pratt harshly latched onto his hips and sped up to finish himself off. 

Sliding out, Pratt leaned forward against him, resting his head on Jacob's massive chest. He smiled as he listened to Jacob's heartbeat start to slow down to normal. This was comfortable, he felt warm and safe with Jacob's burly arms wrapped around him and even though he'd just gotten up, he felt like he could go back to sleep right now. 

Even Jacob had his eyes closed, stroking Pratt's hair gently. 

"Driving twelve hours worth it now?"

"Oh am I allowed to talk again?"

Giving a dramatic, long-suffering sigh, Pratt relented, "I guess."

"Thanks for that Peaches." He scooted down on the bed to give them more flat area to lay on. "Yeah. Worth it. You're good for me."

Pratt looked up at him, a bright smile on his face, "That's awfully sweet."

"Yeah well, I don't make a habit of it. So enjoy that one."

"I will."

\---

Pratt rocked on his heels, waiting for the frozen waffles to pop out of the toaster, "Jacob! Your bag is buzzing."

Looking perplexed, Jacob came downstairs freshly showered and in only his underpants, a towel around his neck. He opened his duffel, a few zipties falling out on the floor. The old school flip-phone he pulled out looked like it had been through a woodchipper, scuffed and stained and off balance when he flipped it open. Scowling at it he chucked it back into the bag, cleaning up his spilled zipties and shoving them down underneath a coiled length of rope.

"You have to go now?" Pratt had pointedly looked away when he saw the contents of the bag, he didn't want to know. He was trying to shove down and ignore that both bags smelled like a combination of blood and bleach, and one of them clinked like it had chains in it when moved. 

"After breakfast." He came up behind Pratt, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. "Shame."

"Gourmet meals you're missing out on here," Pratt dished the waffles onto a plate wriggling away from Jacob to grab the syrup out of the fridge. "Didn't realize you had such a tight schedule."

"That's my brother, he gets uptight about everything."

"What happened to 'not for personal calls'?"

"It's a family business." That unsettling smile was back as they teased all around the fact that both of them knew that Jacob was doing something highly illegal and immoral but neither of them would outright say it.

Pratt rolled his eyes, "Of course it is." Why wouldn't he be from a whole family of creepy killers? 

Breakfast quickly turned into another session of them on the couch with their hands in inappropriate places until they were interrupted by Jake shoving his wet nose where it didn't belong. Sighing, Pratt sat up, pulling his rumpled shirt back down, "I guess you have to go huh?"

"Suppose so."

Neither of them actually got off the couch, Jacob reaching out to scratch Jake's ears. The silence continued, while they both stayed exactly where they were, not wanting to be the first to move. 

"It's only nine. I've got plenty of time." He grinned, roughly pushing Pratt down onto the couch and grinding against him. He'd gotten Prat writhing and digging his fingers into his hair when that obnoxious buzzing started again, this time longer and more pronounced. "Son of a.."

Pratt sulked while Jacob went to grab his phone again, angrily flipping it open and barking into it.

"What?!"

Pratt couldn't hear the person on the other side, and wouldn't have paid attention anyway as Jacob sat back down and started to stroke him. 

"I got sidetracked, I'm still on target."

Jacob pulled the phone away so he could lean down and lick at Pratt's cock, startling out a gasp. 

"I'll be on the road again in an hour. A few hours." He smiled down at Pratt who was greedily grabbing at him and silently demanding more. "Well tell him to stop worrying. Let me handle it. This one isn't exactly time sensitive is it?"

He hung up on whoever he was talking to, flipping the phone closed and tossing it towards his bag. 

"Now, where were we?"

\---

Pratt moaned, arching his back that was shoved against the wall as Jacob pounded into him. His legs were tightly twined around Jacob's middle, with his arms around his neck to keep his balance as Jacob shoved him roughly into the drywall.

Jacob's fingers were leaving bruises in Pratt's thighs as he held him up. They'd knocked over everything on Pratt's nightstand as they'd ripped each other's clothes off before Jacob used his massive body to squash Pratt into the wall, impaling him on his dick.

There wasn't much of a point even getting dressed anymore as the past few days had seen them naked more often than not. Either awake and fucking, or sleeping flopped out next to each other. Pratt had far more stamina and libido than Jacob who had been exhausting himself keeping up with it. But Jacob had drawn on some hidden reserves of strength to hold Pratt up while he thrust into him, only letting him down after he'd cried out and crumpled against him. 

With legs like jelly, Pratt staggered to the bed plopping face first into the sheets. They smelled like sweat and cum and Pratt really needed to wash them, but his brain was barely registering how to breathe anymore, laundry would have to wait.

"You're something else Peaches." The bed shifted as Jacob collapsed next to him, his voice breathless.

The only response he got was a muffled groan and Pratt reaching around with one hand to be touching Jacob's side. He liked having someone to sleep next to, it was a new sensation and he was finding that he genuinely enjoyed it. He even liked snuggling against Jacob and falling asleep with his head on his shoulder, even if he did wake up with his arm all pins and needles and a crick in his neck.

He had no idea how much time had passed after they fell asleep, it could have been ten minutes or eight hours for all he knew, but abruptly there was that telltale buzzing sound again. 

"Don't get it, let 'em wait." Pratt tried to latch onto Jacob's arm to keep him there. 

"That's not how it works Pratt." Jacob yawned, his neck and shoulders popping as he stretched. Stumbling down the stairs he grabbed the offending phone out of his bag. 

"What is it now?"

Pratt groaned and dug through the clothes strewn about his room for his sweatpants, pulling them on and nearly falling over as he hopped on one leg.

"If Joseph wants to do my job he can. Otherwise he can wait patiently. I'm leaving now."

There was a long pause and as Pratt came down the stairs he could see Jacob looking suddenly awkward, the very tips of his ears coloring.

"Maybe I am." Jacob rubbed his eyes looking like he wanted to disappear. "No, John. No. I'll let you know when I've completed the job."

As he pulled the phone away from his ear to flip it closed, Pratt could hear someone laughing and a faintly spoken "Tell me! I want to know!"

"Guess you have to actually leave now huh?"

"Yeah. This time I do." He gathered up his things, getting dressed as Pratt went to the coffee maker to get a pot started.

"You uh.." Pratt concentrated on the bubbling of the coffee rather than looking at Jacob. "Gonna show up again next year?"

One half of Jacob's jacket fell off his shoulder as he froze mid-putting it on. "You want me to? Didn't seem real happy to see me this time."

Rolling his eyes Pratt picked out a thermos from his cabinet, pouring a drink for Jacob to take with him, "That's why you've been here four days now."

"Figured you didn't know how to get rid of me."

"Knock it off. You coming back or not?"

Finally tugging his jacket on all the way, Jacob wrapped Pratt in a hug, "You want me back, I'll be here."

"Good." He kissed him briefly and shoved the thermos into his hand. "Don't forget your bags. I don't want incriminating evidence all over my house."

"I'd worry more about what a CSI blacklight sweep would show. A DNA analyst would have a field day in there."

Flushing, Pratt turned away as Jacob headed out the door. 

Jacob reached back to tilt his head forward again giving him one final kiss.

"Til next time Peaches."


End file.
